


Yours

by Kitchenator



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitchenator/pseuds/Kitchenator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding your one is meant to be instant acceptance, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time I had met Dwalin was in a pub not long before the quest started. I’d traveled there from the Iron Hills just for the thrill of doing something on my own instead of being followed wherever I went, insisting I needed protection.

My family didn’t like it but frankly I didn’t care.

So I’d made my way to the Blue Mountains, a reckless and dangerous journey for a lone female dwarf to take.

Well, not entirely alone, I was accompanied by my two axes.

Dwalin seemed very impressed by all this as I told him my tale over a mug of ale, although still a little scalding over the fact I went alone, but he seemed impressed enough to continue the conversation.

And somehow, I managed to get roped into joining the quest.

I still couldn’t tell if I was going to regret it or not, after all, travelling with thirteen males wasn’t exactly my idea of fun because of the over bearing protective streak they tended to have.

And yet, once they saw I was more than capable of defending myself, most of them let me be.

All except one.

Dwalin.

I wasn’t sure what it was but for some reason he always seemed to be there, no matter conveniently or inconveniently I needed it.

There was an instance where we’d had to walk, leading our ponies instead of riding them. I had managed to slip and cried out as I thought I would smash into the rocks beneath our feet.

But I didn’t.

Dwalin was there and he caught me easily, causing us to stare at each other for a few seconds before he let me go and continued on.

Another time, we were ambushed by orcs one night, the Company in chaos as we had to force poor Bilbo down out of the way while we fought them.

I was in the middle of three orcs, my axes at work as weapons clashed. I managed to take out one and turned to finish the second, only to find it had already been done for me, Dwalin’s axe buried in its skull.

I finished the third quickly before rounding on him. “What do you think you are doing?”

He looks at me slowly, a slight tilt to his head. “The orc was about to hit you.”

“I had it under control.” I snapped.

“Well, it is now.” He gestures around to the others, who were all easing down from the battle.

I snort in disgust and storm away, many of the others just looking at me confused.

I hated being looked after, something I very angrily explained later.

But Dwalin just shrugged at me. “It wasn’t intentional, I just saw it and moved in.”

“Well, next time, don’t. It will save you a headache.” I snapped and stalked away, taking some time alone to calm myself and take out my anger on the tree.

It wasn’t the last, or first, time it had happened.

The night Bilbo got captured by trolls was by far one of the worst. We had charged in, very recklessly, to try and save him. Surprisingly, Dwalin and I worked in perfect unison that night, gaining a good advantage over one of the trolls.

Until they got their hands on Bilbo again.

Then the two of us were unceremoniously tied on a spit, spun around and around to slowly cook us.

I squirmed next to Dwalin, trying to get any sort of room in the ropes.

“It’s no use lass, even if you got free, where would you go?” He grumbled.

“Well, burning in seconds is much more agreeable to me than slowly roasting alive.” I growl, still struggling.

“Well, if you’re going to be like that, I have something to tell ya’.”

“What?” I ask, only half listening.

“Well, I wanted to give an explanation on-”

He was interrupted by Bilbo, all our attention suddenly drawn to the hobbit as he stood before the trolls.

It wasn’t the best buying for time I had seen, but it worked, Gandalf coming along and turning the suckers to stone.

It was as I was placing my armour back on that I remembered Dwalin was going to say something.

“What were you going to say to me Dwalin?” I asked, as once again, he was right next to me.

If I wasn’t mistaken, red creeped up Dwalin’s neck.

“Nothing now, it’s not important.” And he walked away before I could ask any further questions.

I found it strange but was soon distracted by the knowledge that one of the trolls had all but destroyed one of my axes. In my anger, I went over and kicked one, luckily not breaking any toes, but certainly jarring my leg, meaning I limped away, still in a fowl mood.

The wargs didn’t improve it, especially when one caught me off guard, tackling me to the ground.

Sure enough, Dwalin was the first to react, a heavy hit from his axe sending the creature off me.

I was breathing heavily as he helped me to my feet, his face pale. “You alright lass?”

“Aye.” I gasped, holding my ribs. “Just winded.”

Running certainly didn’t help me get my breath back and Dwalin seemed to realise this as he stuck very close by me, pushing me along if I needed it.

Rivendell was of a great relief after that. Once the elves gave me a room I collapsed into bed and practically fell straight asleep.

I woke up with my heavier armour and boots removed and a blanket pulled up around me.

I sat up, confused for a long moment as to where I was, until the quest came back to me and I groaned, flopping back down onto the bed.

There was a knock on my door.

I shoved a pillow over my head, determined not respond.

The knock came again.

I groaned. “Come in.”

The door opened and I pushed the pillow up enough to look at who had entered.

I shouldn’t have been surprised when I saw it was Dwalin.

“I thought you might be hungry.” He says, placing a tray on the table filled with an assortment of foods.

“Starving.” I threw the pillow off, my tiredness gone as I march over to the food. “Cheers.”

He looks over me, concerned. “How are you feeling?”

“Better after some proper rest.” I said, piling as much food as I could onto one plate. “Although sleep wouldn’t go astray, I’m sure I’ll be better after I’ve eaten.”

I walked back to the bed, plonking down against the headboard so I could stretch out my legs. “You?”

Dwalin nods absently. “Fine.” He was standing there so awkwardly but I was so focused on my food, I did not notice.

I happened to look up at one point and see my armour and boots neatly piled on a chair in the corner. I frowned. I was never that neat, most of my stuff was usually just thrown off and left where it landed.

And another memory. I didn’t take them off.

“That’s strange.” I mused out loud, making Dwalin jump. “I don’t remember taking my armour off last night.”

I happen to look at him, this time really noticing the red creeping up his neck.

He mumbles something that I don’t quite catch as he shuffles nervously on his feet.

“Say again?”

He looks at me. “I said, they didn’t look comfortable to sleep in.”

“Of course it’s not, it’s armour, it’s not made for-” I realised what he meant. “You took them off?”

Dwalin flinches and hesitantly nods. “I…I walked past your door last night, it was slightly open and saw you were still in your armour and boots, so I…I didn’t want to leave you like that and took them off.”

I stared at him. “Don’t you think that’s just a little inappropriate?”

The red reached Dwalin’s cheeks this time. “I know. I’m sorry. It…it hadn’t been intentional.”

“Not intentional? Dwalin you don’t just subconsciously come into someone’s room and undress them in the middle of the night.” I was angry and got even angrier when he wouldn’t meet my eye.

“It was just your armour,” he said gruffly. “I wanted you to have a decent night sleep for once.”

“Oh, well thank you,” My voice was heavy with sarcasm and he finally looks at me, his expression alarmed. “That’s just what I needed, a nanny.”

Dwalin flinches again and cautiously steps forward. “I meant no disrespect my lady.” He mumbles and then pulls something out from behind his back, his head hanging. “I fixed your axe for you.”

I stared at it, stunned, the axe having indeed been fixed, almost to its original condition except for a tie just below the axe head.

“I am sorry if I caused any offense, Keli.” He bows and then leaves quickly, not daring to look at me.

I stared at the closed door, incredibly confused. It was true, I was angry at what he had done, but now this had thrown another emotion in that I wasn’t sure how to process.

I knew one thing though. I had to find out what that dwarfs problem was.


	2. Chapter 2

We were making camp for the night, about a day out from Misty Mountain path. I stood up high on a rock, watching the darkening clouds overhead.

“Hopefully they pass over by tomorrow.” I mused outloud to myself. “Don’t really want to be following that path in the rain.”

“We’ve traveled through worse lass.”

I spun to face Dwalin, who, taking time to judge my reaction, slowly held up a bowl of food.

I took it. “Thanks. Clearly you haven’t taken that path in a while, it’s no easy journey, even dry. Taking in the rain, well, could very well end on someone’s death.”

“We can handle it Keli.” He said, watching me as I turned back to face the clouds. “Rain or not.”

I rolled my eyes, glad he couldn’t see. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you because I will say I told you so.”

Sure enough, I was right.

Not about someone dying of course, but of the path being a lot more dangerous.

I cursed the stupidity of our leader and those that allowed him to continue, which, yes, included Dwalin. Not only were we traveling the path in the rain, we were also taking it at night.

And it damn near came close to getting one of us killed.

I thought that the noise and rain had been enough, the path crumbling under our feet as we walked, but as the stone giants came out, well, I had a few choice words to say.

Somehow, I had wound up next to Dwalin, who kept a tight hold on me as we discovered we were on one of the creatures legs. We were one of the unfortunate ones.

Stuck on the creatures leg as it battled, we watched the other half of the company make it to safety, then we had to simply worry about ourselves.

The mountain wall rushed to us and I don’t think a single one of us wasn’t screaming. My mind blanked as I shut out what was about to happen, barely even registering as two arms wrapped me.

The impact hurt less than I thought it would, expecting rocks but not getting them, the noise around us deafening.

There was a lot of movement and I finally opened my eyes.

Everyone was fighting to their feet and for a moment I couldn’t see Dwalin.

It was then I registered the arms around me.

I looked down to find Dwalin beneath me, his face pale.

He had cushioned my fall.

I frowned in concern. “Are you alright?”

He blinks up at me and nods.

“Where’s the hobbit?”

We both looked around at the panic that was setting over the rest of company as several of them shouted and tried to reach over the edge.

Without thinking, I joined them on the edge, Dwalin scrambling up beside me.

Bilbo was hanging on, but barely. As the others reached for him, he dropped a bit more and we all knew that he would not be able to hold on.

I saw Thorin move forward but I knew that I could not allow him to go over, so i went over instead.

There were many shouts as I went over, grabbing Bilbo and hauling him up for the others to reach.

That was when my own hand slipped.

For a split second, I regretted everything.

Then I jerked to a halt, not even having heard the shout above me as Dwalin had thrown himself forward to catch my hand, the others having grabbed his belt to stop him falling too.

He pulled me up and several other hands grabbed me to help.

I sat on the edge, breathing hard.

“What were you thinking?” Dwalin growled angrily. “You could’ve fallen, you could’ve-” He stopped as he saw the others watching, shut his mouth tightly and stormed off.

Balin helped me to my feet. “Don’t mind him lass, he just doesn’t know how to express himself properly.”

I stared at Balin. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

But he just smiles and moves away, leaving me even more confused about the whole thing.

In the small cave we found, Dwalin avoided me and me him, deciding I was not ready and now was not the time to confront him.

The goblin tunnels proved a test, and yet, once again, Dwalin and I worked in unison.

That was after almost losing my head.

The others had tried to hide me, after all, goblins had a strong hatred of dwarves and the one, most vilest way, they could get to us, was by killing the women, but I was quickly spotted and dragged forward.

Despite the choice words I said to the Goblin King, I was terrified, more terrified than I had even been on the cliff.

I wouldn’t have thought that I could stare death in the face twice in one day.

Luckily, Gandalf got us out in time and we fled through the tunnels, goblins shrieking around us as we killed more than our fair share.

I collided with Dwalin when the Goblin King stopped us, his arm catching me before I over balanced and then standing protectively in front of me, his knuckles white as he gripped his axe.

Gandalf handles the king but unfortunate for us, his weight took down the bridge we were on.

We were lucky it didn’t kill any of us.

I was lucky, getting out before the King fell on the others, many curses being thrown out. If it had been any other time, it would have been very funny. Stumbling forward, I managed to get Dwalin’s hand, who was trapped under a significant weight from the goblin, and pulled. It took three of us to get him out and he rested on my shoulder for a moment.

“Thanks lass.” He muttered.

“No problem, but I hope you can still run.”

We had little chance to settle down after we escaped the tunnels, Azog and his orcs running us almost off the edge of a cliff.

I clung to that tree for dear life.

Again, were luckily saved, the eagles coming down and saving all our lives.

Even once again in relative safety, we did not stop, knowing that Azog would still not be far behind.

Reaching Beorn’s and being chased down in his bear form was the last straw for me.

Exhausted, I made a disgusted noise as Gandalf told us who the bear was and stormed off, earning several concerned looks.

I marched to the furthest spot I could find and collapsed down, tugging my boots off my aching feet and hurling them furiously at the nearest wall before sinking down, pulling my hood over my head and allowing myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early morning when I awoke and I made sure that I left the house quietly, the dwarves still snoring as I left.

I was still fuming from the night before, my body still exhausted, and right now, even with the threat of the skin changer around, I needed to clean up.

It was foolish but I was beyond the stage of caring.

I found the small pool and almost cried in relief, stripping down and climbing in. The water was crisp but it felt good against my aching muscles, so good that I submerged myself for a good while, just letting the tension ease out of my body.

Eventually I started to rub the dirt and blood from my skin, my body feeling better the more I cleaned.

My hair proved a little harder.

I twisted and turned, trying to get a good angle in which I could clearly seethe condition of my hair but it was of little use.

“What are you doing lass?”

I practically screamed at the voice, jumping a mile as I lookup and find Dwalin there, his face red, and his eyes shut.

“Dwalin! What do you think you are doing?” I yell at him. “Were you…were you watching me bathe?”

He hurriedly shakes his head. “No, I came looking for you and…and found you here, but I shut my eyes quick! I didn’t see much, honest!”

“Didn’t see much…so help me Dwalin, if I find out you were watching, I’m going to take that axe you fixed for me and stick it somewhere you are going to regret.” I snarled furiously, heading to the bank while making sure his eyes were closed. “You need to stop following me everywhere, it’s damned frustrating.”

“I can’t help it.” He said and then seemed to panic over his words. “I don’t do it intentionally.”

“Oh, well that’s good to know.” I said thickly. Had I been calm, I probably would’ve picked up on what he actually said. “Make sure you keep those eyes shut while I dress, otherwise I will take that axe.”

He frowns. “What about your hair?”

“Well, I’m hardly going to wash it with you around am I?” I snap. “It will have to wait.”

There was a moments hesitation.

“I could wash it for you.”

I froze, halfway through dressing, to stare at him.

“You what?”

“I…I could wash it for you.” He mumbles it this time, clearly unsure of my reaction.

I stared at the dwarf, deciding whether or not, there and then, if I was going to hit him.

But there was something oddly comforting about the thought of it and I almost opened my mouth and said yes.

Almost.

I finished dressing. “Dwalin…why do you keep appearing to me so? None of the others do it, they leave me be, but you…you are very persistent.”

He frowns, his eyes still closed, as he opens his mouth to say something, then shut its again.

“You can open your eyes Dwalin, I’m dressed.” You said and he finally looked at you.

His gaze was unblinking as he considered what to say.

Finally, he stared down at his feet and mumbled something that I didn’t hear.

“If you expect me to able to hear that you are very mistaken.” I said, a little impatiently.

“I said I think you are my one.” He said loudly, anger suddenly in his gaze. “And I’ll be damned if you aren’t the most infuriating, stubborn, troublesome woman I have ever met. If you had half a brain in that head of yours, you’d be able to tell what I was doing and not get so angry about it all the time.”

I had frozen, staring at him with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. My mind wasn’t quite comprehending the information he had practically just shouted at me, and in truth, I had no idea how to react to such a bold statement.

Dwalin then looks very nervous as I hadn’t moved. “Keli…a reaction would be nice.”

“No.” The word was out of my mouth before I even realised it as my mind finally caught up. “Don’t you dare give me that.”

He frowns. “What?”

“Don’t give me that rubbish about a one.” I said angrily. “It is the biggest load of bull I’ve ever heard. How it’s part of our culture I will never-”

“It is a large part of our people.” Dwalin said, still frowning. “Whether you like it or not, it is how it works.”

“No.” I said defiantly. “Because I don’t believe in it.”

“So what, that is just going to be your answer? No?” His voice rose a little, his eyes showing his hurt more than his expression, which was struggling to contain his anger.

I stared Dwalin down, the anger equally as hot in my blood, my fave flush. “That’s right. I am not going to be…be sucker to that nonsense. You want to believe in that, go right ahead, but don’t expect me to just bow over and spread my legs Dwalin, because I am not buying it.”

His face was equally red. “I would never expect such a thing, but apparently I’ve found the wrong person anyway because I know she would definitely not react like that when I tell her she’s my one!”

“Well what did you expect me to do!” I roared, all the anger and frustration that had been building finally unleashing on him. “You barely even know me and then, by announcing that, you are suddenly declaring that you want to spend the rest of your life with me! No Dwalin. I refuse for it to work that way.”

With that, I march away, not looking back, not caring about any further reaction from him. I refused to be subject to such a ridiculous notion.

And in that moment, I did not care whether I had broken the dwarfs heart or not.

Let alone, my own.


	4. Chapter 4

All the dwarves now refused to talk to me.

It hadn’t taken long for what had been said between Dwalin and I to spread amongst them.

And now, it seemed, I was very much on my own.

Not that I cared, it was, after all, how I prefered it.

That didn’t mean I could get rid of the nagging feeling in my stomach every time I looked at the oaf.

Dwalin was the worst, at least the other would occasionally recognise me with a glance, but he just completely ignored me, even after we were thrown into a cell together in Mirkwood.

After our daring escape and convenient rescue by Bard, I found myself under his home, staring blankly into the icy depths of the lake as if it would help my own dismay.

Footsteps approaching disrupted my thought.

I look back to find Thorin watching me.

“Come to scald me further?” I asked, rather rudely. He had been quite angry when he had heard what had happened.

“No,” He said. "Although I still have warrant too.“ He sits next to me by the water, surprising me. "It occurred to me that none of us have even thought to ask you why you feel that way.”

I raise an eyebrow at him, having expected this to come from Balin or even one of the other older dwarves, but not from him. "Well, at least I know you won’t be a complete fool of a King.“

Thorin frowns until he realises I was jesting. "Do you wish to explain it or not Keli?”

I let out a slow breath, staring back at the water. "It’s…it’s because of my mother. I watched her heart break when my father died, watched as she never quite returned to her old self, and so I swore that I would never become so emotionally dependant on another that my life could barely go on if they died. If that meant I had to renounce my belief in finding my one, then so be it.“

Thorin is silent for a moment, taking in my words. "Do you not think that this should have been explained to Dwalin?”

“Probably.” I muttered. "In all honesty Thorin, I was mad and upset and…and desperate that I did not think clearly. I let my emotions rule my tongue and that was it, it all went bad from there.“

Thorin watches me closely. "So fix it.”

“Oh yes? And how do you suppose I do that when he won’t even so much as look at me?” I then shook my head. "Besides, even fixing it…I…I would be admitting his words were true, thus still leaving me in the same predicament.“

"But it is true, isn’t it?” Thorin asked gently. "In all honesty, you cannot tell me that you’ve ever fought alongside someone so easily before?“

I stared at my feet now. It was true, I’d been suffering since my argument with Dwalin, but I wasn’t sure whether I was willing to admit what that meant yet.

My silence was answer enough for Thorin. "Talk to him Keli. You owe him that much.” He pauses, looking back at the stairs. "If you wish, I will tell him to come and speak to you.“

"No.” I said it a little too quickly, causing Thorin to raise his eyebrow. "Just…give me time Thorin. I need time.“

He nods in understanding and returns to his feet, clasping his hand on my shoulder. "Just don’t leave it too long.”

I nod and wait till his footsteps disappear before returning to staring at the lake, my thoughts now even more of a mess.

Sneaking out to get better weapons hadn’t been our best idea, but with a few words, Thorin managed to convince the town of our task and they gave us food, shelter, clothing and weapons until we were ready to depart.

As the morning came and Thorin told Kili to stay behind, I too decided to stay.

It was the first time Dwalin had met my eye since our argument.

“If you are sure?” Thorin asked me with a frown.

I tore my gaze away from Dwalin’s. "The orcs from Mirkwood are still hunting us. If on the off chance that they find us here, you are going to need more than one able hand to fight.“

Thorin glances between us but nods in agreement. Dwalin continues to stare before he turns back to boat and helps push it away.

Fili, Kili, Oin and I watch the boat go, Bofur joining us out of breath.

Then we discovered how sick Kili was.

We returned to Bard’s, he being the only one who would take us back in. There, we tried our best to help Kili’s wound.

"Nothing’s working.” Oin mumbles. "I know of no remedy for such a wound.“

"Keep trying Oin.” I said calmly, seeing the worried look on Fili’s face. "There must be something we can do.“

As Oin tried to come up with something else, I tried my best to clean Kili’s wound. His hand suddenly grabbed mine and I stared in surprise.

"Why didn’t you tell him before you went?” He asked.

“What?” I was a little stunned that he was comprehensible as his fever was so high.

“Why didn’t you tell Dwalin?” Kili said and I shared a worried look with Fili. "They’re going to fight Smaug…you should have told him…“

I gripped his hand tightly, frowning to myself. "Love is complicated Kili.”

Kili falls back into silence, breathing hard and I let out a slow breath, gently placing his hand back by his side.

“So you do love him?” Fili asked.

I wince and only allow a nod as I return to cleaning Kili’s wound.

I had thought it was just a random question thrown out there for his friend, but it wasn’t until we were helped by the elves did I see why he asked.

The female elf helped heal Kili and then stayed by his side to bind the wound. I watched as Kili, barely holding onto consciousness, took her hand and I watch the look come over her eyes as he spoke words barely audible.

Love was definitely complicated.

When Smaug attacked, I pushed the boat away, the others shouting after me. I knew there was no room, I just smiled as they went, even though I had little idea of what I was going to do now.

I made my way as quick as I could through the burning cities. Distantly, in the back of my mind, I was wondering why these people insisted on living like this, not that it mattered now.

I was often stopped by fire or collapsed buildings and the dragon roaring above my head didn’t help much in the chaos.

And yet, I wasn’t afraid.

Anyone in their right mind should have been terrified.

But even as I was flung into the water, fire spewing around me, I still felt no fear.

I knew I would survive.

Somehow, as Smaug was killed and dawn broke, I managed to get myself to shore, breathing hard. I was in that moment glad of being a dwarf, the cold not affecting as much as all the men and women around me.

Seeing others struggling, I got to my feet and started to help.

Sometime later, the red headed elf that had saved Kili approached me as I was binding the leg of an old man.

“Your friends have gone.” Tauriel said quietly, watching me.

“I know.” I said, concentrating. “I saw them across the lake.”

She frowns. "Did you have no desire to join them?“

"Of course.” I said, glancing up. "But here was currently more important.“ I pause. "They will check on our kin. If there is a problem…no doubt they will return.”

Tauriel’s frown deepens. "The brothers were saying that there would be one who would be devastated by your loss. They feared you dead. Should you not return to him?“

I sigh, finishing the bind and standing. "All in due time. I am not yet ready to…to do that.”

While I sought after someone else that needed my help, she watched me closely.

“You are cold.”

I went to say something but instead was surprised when a blanket was wrapped across my shoulders. I look up at the elf as she gives me a kind smile.

“Make sure you do not run too long, lest it be too late.”

I watched her go, mulling over her words.

“It seems everyone’s allowed an opinion on the matter except me.” I mumble to myself, taking a seat to rest.

I found out the fates of my companions soon enough as we retreated to Dale and I saw the fires were lit. It seemed to ease a growing worry in my heart and I found myself more than eager to sit and watch the door for the night.

The elves the following morning were a lite unexpected.

And of course I was recognised.

I angry shrugged the elven hand off me as I brought before the king, who observed me with cold eyes.

“So, your kin has abandoned you I see.” He said slowly, watching my reaction.

I snort derisively. "No. There was merely a misunderstanding after the incident with the dragon.“

"Oh? So then why have you not returned to them?”

I wasn’t about to explain it to him. "Because there have been people here needing help. I saw that as much more important.“

He stares at me, his blue eyed stare unconvinced. "So you abandoned them?”

My hands clench at my side. "Hardly.“

A smirk tugs at his lips making me just want to punch the bastard. "Well, you seem in no hurry.”

“I don’t have to explain myself to you.” I said sharply. "And honestly, I have no intention of doing so.“

Thranduil gives a lazy shrug. "It is of little interest to me, but don’t see yourself returning to them any time soon.” He waves a hand. "Take her away. Put her somewhere she can’t hurt anybody.“

I was grabbed once again, Bard talking worriedly to Thranduil to try and stop them, but his mind was made up.

I was dragged to a room and left, guards constantly on the door. I grumbled and paced, unease settling once again over me as negotiations seemed to be going further and further south.

On the day of the battle, I was brought forward as an extra bargaining chip.

"Are the bound hands really necessary?” I mumbled as I dragged forward.

One voice rose above the rest.

“Let her go!”

Thranduil smiled. “By all means. As soon as your King gives us what is ours.”

I could just make out Dwalin’s pale face on the wall.

“If you so much as touch a hair on her head, I’ll cleave you in two you pointy eared bastard!” He roared and I watched, with some amusement, as some of the others grabbed him and stopped him from going down.

“Oh really?” I just heard the sound of metal and turned just in time to see Thranduil’s sword pointed at me, three strands of hair falling to the ground.

I ignored Dwalin’s roar and glared at Thranduil, my hands tugging at the bindings on my wrist. "Honestly? I’ve had better threats from puppies.“

He looked surprised by my answer but had no time to respond as a horn call sounded.

An army of dwarves had arrived.

This took all the attention off me and so I started to work on untying my wrists. These were my people that the elves were fighting and I’d be damned if I wasn’t going to help.

But even that was short lived. Just as I untied my hands, a new call sounded.

And an army of orcs marched upon us.

I called up the wall. "Oi! Chuck us a weapon!”

Dwalin looked down on me. "Keli, you cannot-“

"I wasn’t asking.” I said, sending a glare at him. "Now chuck me a weapon. I don’t really want to be down here defenceless.“

Much to Dwalin’s disgust, Kili threw me down an axe.

I smiled up at them. "See you out there boys.”

I ran into the battle, even as Dwalin called after me. It was time to take out some frustration.

I was recognised out on the field, several laughs leaving the few the few that knew me well as I joined the battle.

This, I could deal with.

It wasn’t until the retreat was called that I realised how bad things were.

And that those in the mountain had not joined us.

I frowned to myself as I helped several friends to their feet, getting them moving back toward Erebor. This was unlike them, why had they not joined the battle?

Worry gnawed at me. What could possibly be wrong?

As we stood ready to face the final prc onslaught, I realised that this could very well be the end.

Then the horn sounded.

I smiled, knowing a dwarvish horn when I heard it.

Sure enough, a large gold bell suddenly smashed through the makeshift wall and as it retreated, Thorin and the rest of them charged through.

The charge was mighty, the dwarves rallying to face the orcs head on. I was originally focused on just killing the orcs once again, until a familiar bald head came into view.

Orcs had surrounded Dwalin and i saw one starting to swing in towards his back.

It didn’t stand a chance as my own axe embedded into the back of its skull.

Dwalin had turned just as I hit the orc.

I grin widely as he looked at me stunned. "Just repaying the favour.“

He blinked once at me before his feet carried him forward and grabbed me, pressing his lips hard into mine.

And I did not resist.

He pulls away, practically glaring at me. "We will talk about this later.”

I roll my eyes, saying nothing as we rejoin the battle.

It seemed it was over quick, Thorin, Fili, Kili and Dwalin moving Ravenhill to take on Azog and emerging victorious. I’d taken one hell of a hit to my shoulder during the battle and was in a medical tent when Dwalin found me, one of the elves tending to my wound as I sat patiently on a table.

I grimaced at him through the pain as he stood there frozen. "Well, at least one of us came out unscathed.“

The hit wouldn’t have been so bad if I’d had armour on, but when you are held as a prisoner there wasn’t much time for that.

The elf had packed the wound with herbs and I let out a low hiss as he placed a wet cloth over it, Dwalin’s face went from shock to fury in a second.

"Dwalin, it’s fine.” I said sharply as he opened his mouth to snap at the elf. "He’s just helping it heal, so you will shut up lest I show you how wounded this shoulder actually is.“

His mouth closes with a click but he still shoots daggers at the elf, who just ignores him and tells me he will be back soon to close the wound properly.

The elf left, just leaving the two of us.

"Are you…alright?” He asked carefully.

“It’ll heal.” I said and shrugged with my good shoulder. "Are you?“

Dwalin nods and then looks at his feet guiltily. "I’m sorry for the way I’ve been treating you Keli, it wasn’t…wasn’t my intention to-”

“I get the feeling you don’t do a lot of things intentionally.” I said and then smiled at him as he looked at me stunned. "It is as much my fault as yours Dwalin. Would I have kissed you back if I thought otherwise?“

He gives half a smile, still clearly unsure. "I guess not.”

“Come here.” I said gently and he steps up closer to me and I rest my hand over his heart. "I am yours, you oaf, despite my stubbornness in trying not to be, and I’ll be damned if it hasn’t near driven me insane.“

Dwalin frowns at me, even as his hand rests over mine. "And what makes you think that I will have you now?”

I snort. "Please, you wouldn’t have kissed me that desperately if you didn’t.“

A smile tugs as his lips, the exhaustion almost disappearing from his features as he leans down and presses his forehead to mine. "Well, I guess I can give you a second chance, especially if you keep calling yourself mine. I could get used to that.”

I go to retort his comment with my own smart response but get little chance as he presses his lips to mine in a much gentler kiss, my voice quickly muffled against his lips.

I lean into him as he pulls away and half pout.

This earns me a chuckle. "There is plenty of time for that later Keli, for now, you need to get that shoulder tended to.“

Instead of arguing, I sigh and snuggle into his chest, his arms wrapping carefully around me, avoiding bumping my shoulder in any way.

I shut my eyes, listening to his heart beat. "I guess we still have a lot to talk about?”

“Don’t you know it.” He grumbles, kissing the top of my head. "Stubborn dwarf.“

I snort and remain there contently until the elf returned to finish with my wound, Dwalin watching every move he made carefully. Once patched up, Dwalin took my hand and led me off to find the others, his hand not leaving mine the entire time, earning more than a few laughs.

And, despite all the trouble I had put myself through, I found that I did not mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Yet another over rated dinner with over rated guests.

I kept my annoyance silent even as my foot tapped impatiently under the table.

And it was clear I wasn’t the only one feeling this way, Dwalin’s hand constantly tensing next to mine as the nobles kept talking.

And talking.

We both knew we had little choice in the matter to attend these, Dwalin as Thorin’s personal guard, and I as Dwalin’s wife and also personal guard to the King, although Dwalin was still reluctant to admit that.

The problem was, was all this talk was frustrating and both Dwalin and I knew that tensions were rising.

Dwalin’s hand slipped under the table and rested on my leg, stopping it tapping. We share a look as a smile tugs at my lips.

“You’re not helping my focus doing that.” He said quietly, leaving his hand resting on my leg.

“Neither are you constantly tensing that hand, makes me think you’re thinking of something else.” I whispered feeling his hand tense tense where it rested.

He snorts, a playful grin threatening to break his stony exterior.

The dinner finished, the guests leaving, but tension was still high.

Thorin sighs from the head of the table. “That could’ve gone better.”

“Aye.” Balin agrees. “And I thought we were the more stubborn.”

“Dwalin’s still the most stubborn.” I said lightly, trying to ease the mood, even with a warning glance from Dwalin.

“I don’t know, you give him a good run for his money.” Thorin said, earning a chuckle from the few dwarves still in the room.

“Well, I can’t deny that. I guess that’s why we get on so well.” I shrugged.

This earned more laughter, many of those around Erebor had witnessed a good fight or two between Dwalin and I, often over silly things, but with neither of us backing down, it did become quiet amusing.

After the fight ended of course.

I felt the tension ease out of the room as the others began to talk, having a laugh broken the shroud that had fallen over them.

With Thorin engrossed in a conversation with Balin, Dwalin turns to me.

“So you won’t argue with him on that, but you will with me?” He raises an amused eyebrow.

I shrug. “What can I say, I enjoy seeing you all riled up and red faced.”

He leans in close, his hand squeezing up my thigh. “You know that’s not the only way to achieve that Keli.”

I feigned seriousness. “I know. Why do you think I don’t let you cook anymore?”

His frowning expression broke my facade as I laughed. “You are too easy Dwalin.”

Dwalin roles his eyes. “That’s not what you were begging me for the other night.”

I giggle, even as Thorin clears his throat a little loudly, Dwalin’s comment not entirely being discreet.

Dwalin goes a little red around the neck, even as he grins. “When you find your one, you will understand.”

Thorin rolls his eyes. “I doubt I’d be so open.”

I laugh as the red creeped up Dwalin’s up. It was true, we had been caught in the open once, by no less than Thorin himself.

Thorin waves a hand at us. “Go, before I have to see more of you than I wish again.”

I took Dwalin’s hand from my leg, entwining our fingers even as he appears reluctant to move. I just stand and tug at his hand till he gets to his feet, following me, his face still red as we are followed by more than a few snickers.

Once outside and a fair distance away from the hall, Dwalin seems to come to his senses and pulls me into him.

You live to embarrass me.“ He grumbles.

I beam at him. "Of course.”

He thinks for a moment, trying to come up with a good come back, but once he realises he doesn’t have one, he just crushes his mouth to mine, a different kind of tension returning to our bodies.

He breaks away. “What do you think our chances of being caught twice are?”

I grin. “Well, I have just the spot.” I start walking as he watches after me and I glance back at him. “But you have to keep up.”

I run and laugh as I hear him curse after me. This is how things were meant to be.


End file.
